Quinn's List
by YoungBritishWriter
Summary: Quinn is tired of being alone so decides she's going to have some alone time with each of the guys in Glee ... WARNING :SMUT dont like dont read.  FIRST EVER STORY REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE AND WHO SHOULD QUINN GO AFTER NEXT?
1. Puck

Since the birth of Beth, Quinn had had no sex at all, and this was starting to annoy her. Not only did she think she was over her ordeal to start being a bit promiscuous she also knew that they guys were into her by the way there eyes followed her no matter where she went. Especially now she started to hoist her cheer leading skirt up so her sexy underwear could be noticed when she walked. So recently she has given herself a mission to sleep with every guy in glee club no matter whether they were in a relationship or not. Since this meant most of the boys this would mean she'd have to risk breaking friendship with Tina to get in Mike's pants, Mercedes to get with Sam, Lauren to ride Puckzilla again and Rachel to fuck Finn which is something she was readily happy to do as she was sick and tired of pretending she was fine with there relationship. Her biggest challenges would be Mr. Schu, yes she knew it was illegal and everything but she'd felt the tightness of his body in there hugs and regularly caught herself fingering herself to the thought of him taking her in his office up against his desk. Also she thought if she really wanted to go all out she could try and expose Blaines bi-curious side that clearly came out when he kissed Rachel at her party, all it may take is to get him drunk on some wine-coolers.

She had been preparing herself for this challenge for a while now by hitting the gym more to get her body in perfect shape so that she would be irresistible to men. Also her clothing had changed to tighter fitting clothes to show off her hour glass figure and nicely proportion perk breasts. But mainly she had been getting her intended targets to notice her a bit more. For example in a group song where she had to dance with Sam she had made sure she grinded into his crotch forcefully at any chance she got and knew Sam didn't really have to take a break for the bathroom it was because she could feel his dick hardening. However the timing would have to be crucial and she would have to be well prepared. She needed to make sure she always carried condoms with her as she didn't want another Beth situation on her hands. She knew Santana's party would be the first chance she would have of crossing off one of the names she had on a list written on the back page of her locked diary. Knowing there would be alcohol there it was easy for Quinn to choose her first fuck buddy. The person who had got her into this funk from what happened the first time. Puck.

The party was on a Friday night and Quinn was lucky to find out that Lauren wouldn't be attending due to the fact the wrestling team where out of town at some wrestling training camp. When Quinn was getting ready in the shower she made sure she shaved her pussy as she could remember from last time Puck wasn't into that and she actually preferred it as well. The hot water bouncing on her leg actually got Quinn quite excited, that and the fact she was ready to feel someone inside of her after all this time. She calmed down and dried off after the shower. She knew no underwear was the best option tonight and chose a slim fitting dress that frilled at the bottom so her long sexy legs were exposed. She did her makeup dark and her hair messy and knew that Puck wouldn't be able to resist.

She arrived at Santana's party a little late so that she could make the intended entrance, her plan worked and even Finn broke a kiss with Rachel to try and sneak a look at her ass as she strutted her way through the main room and into the kitchen. Her plan was to supply Puck with as much alcohol as possible without actually drinking that much herself. She picked up an ice cold beer from the cooler in each hand and searched outside by the pool until she came across her intended target. It wasn't long until she found him laid back next to Sam who were both in a debate about the newest Xbox game. They both caught a glimpse at Quinn at the same time and their conversation stopped immediately as they both stared at Quinn. She approached,

"Sam I think Mercedes is looking for you" she lied but it worked as Sam mumbled a reply as he rushed off to find his girlfriend after a detour to the bathroom to get rid of his growing little friend in his pants.

"Whoa Quinn whose pants are you trying to get into tonight" Puck said trying to mock the cheerleaders choice in clothing but was surprised when he heard the reply

"No one in particular." Quinn positioned herself close to Puck as she passed him the drink she had brought him. They got talking about TV shows and Quinn made sure that when she laughed at his jokes she moved her hand onto Puck's leg. This came to the displeasure of Rachel who was giving Quinn evil stares from the other side of the pool. She knew she couldn't move to a bedroom with her watching as Lauren would know within the hour and would probably be racing back to Ohio to beat Quinn's ass. So when she saw Rachel collecting some empty beer bottles from Finn and Mike it was her chance to strike.

"Puck" she said keeping her hand on his inside leg, "I know Laurens out of town and I wanted to ask you something that I know you've wanted to do for a long time." She awaited Pucks surprised but pleased reaction as she leant and whispered into Puck's ear "I'll let you make a sex tape of us together." She knew this would be beneficial to her as well as if Puck showed this tape to the other glee guys then this would make them interested in accepting her passes on then in the future. No shock that within minutes Puck had lead her up into the guest bedroom at Santana's without detection and was setting up his iPhone to record on the side of the bed. Once he gave her the thumbs up Quinn jumped into action.

They were both positioned in front of the camera and Quinn pulled Puck by his shirt to her lips and kissed him passionately forcing her tongue into the football player's mouth. At the same time she was unbuttoning Pucks shirt so that his six pack was exposed which pleased Quinn and even started a heat in her pussy. If there was one thing that got Quinn off it was a muscular body, which she knew Puck, Mike and Mr. Schu all had! Puck had his hands all over Quinn and it wasn't long until her dress was off leaving her stood in front of Puck completely naked. Quinn smiled as she saw a grin form on Puck's mouth showing his approval and she took this opportunity to slide down Puck's pants and boxers to reveal his nearly hard cock. Quinn reached down immediately and started stroking Puck's growing member which made him grunt and made his muscle grow to around 11" which is more than Quinn remembered but made her pussy wet in approval. She forcefully pushed him onto the bed so that his head was near the camera and his dick near the end of the bed. She kneeled just off the bed and placed her hand in a tight grip around the base of Puckzilla. She used her other hand to pump the glee club members' member up and down while keeping a seductive stare at Puck who was in ecstasy. She knew this was the perfect time to brush her lips against the tip off the rock hard cock a slide her tongue up and down the shaft slowly. She wasn't worried about this being too much for Puck as she knew he didn't suffer from the same early arrival problems of Sam and Finn. Within minutes she had most of Puck's 11" in her mouth which was bobbing up and down at an accelerating speed. She took his cock out of her mouth and continued to pump the monster cock. From the wetness of her pussy her body told her she needed this inside of her. Making sure she was in full shot of the camera she crawled up the bed seductively until she was at his mouth which she kissed. Then slowly moving down his body laying kisses on his strong muscled body she rose until she was just on top of his cock. She knew that she didn't have to worry with a condom with Puck as she knew he had had a vasectomy last summer and regularly checked on STDs mainly because he would fuck his doctor with every trip whilst checking to see if he was clean. With her pussy nearly touching his dick she smiled at Puck whose head was raised from the bed looking at her in anticipation and then to the camera as she steadily lowered her body to feel around 6" of Puck inside her.

Quinn's body erupted as she felt the familiar feeling of having a rock hard member inside of her as she lifted herself up and down his dick. Finally she knew she would have to have all 11" of Puck inside of her in order to feel the full experience of being with Puck. So she held her breath and forced herself down onto Puck which gave a great sensation for both participants. She knew Puck would only be able to last for a couple more minutes and she wanted an explosive ending for the camera. So she worked fast riding his rod but was pleasantly surprised when she felt Puck sit up without removing his penis from inside her, flipped her over so that he could control the rhythm they were going at. Knowing Puck it was also probably so he could show off his skills as he showed the video to the rest of the glee guys later. Also knowing Puck she knew he liked it rough and fast so she wasn't too surprised as she felt him drive in and out of her at a quickened pace. This was almost too much too handle and Puck slowed down in pace probably from the feeling of Quinn tightening around his cock. The slow pace was still too much for Quinn as she moaned out in ecstasy as she felt her whole body shudder in pleasure as Puck pulled out of her to see her juices running down his still rock hard dick.

"I'll clean up that" Quinn insisted as she took Pucks cock and positioned it in-between her breasts and started to thrust his hard cock up and down while spitting on it to speed up the pumping and pushing her breasts together so Puck's cock was almost engulfed by the her tits with her rock hard nipples. Puck wanted to make sure the finish would be on camera so he picked up the phone that was recording and pointed the focus to be over what was making him close to cumming. Quinn looked down the camera and licked her lips which pushed Puck over the edge and caused at least 10 strands of hot sticky cum onto the blondes face and hair. Quinn licked what she could from around her face and winked at the camera which prompted Puck to stop recording. They both collapsed on the bed speechless and catching their breath for the next five minutes. Quinn broke the silence by climbing over Puck's resting body and said "Try and keep this a secret, but thanks for a great time." The cheerleader put her clothes back on and wiped the semen out of her hair and left knowing full well most of the glee guys would have seen the video by the end of the weekend.

Later when Quinn got home she opened up her diary, crossed off Puck's name and considered whose pants she would be getting inside next ...


	2. Mike

Now that Mike had taken up glee club along with football and his dance lessons it wasn't often that he had time alone. Luckily for him he was also the only one in his house so this gave him the perfect opportunity for some release. He knew straight away what material he would use, at Santana's party the other night Puck had showed him a video of him fucking Quinn and Mike sent it to his phone without Puck knowing for times like this. He pulled down his basket ball shorts and got to work. Some may find it bizarre that he was masturbating over his male friend but he had had a crush on Quinn since he started Mckinley so he was happy to watch anyone on that bed with her. He squeezed some lube onto his hands which he had picked up from a drug store and smothered it all over his nearly hard cock. His hand had a mind of its own and was moving up and down his shaft until he was ready to ejaculate. He opened his closed eyes to look at the video and seeing Quinn look up at the camera as she sat on Puck's rod it pushed him over the edge and four hot streams of cum splattered onto his chest.

The next day at school Mike was embarrassed as he saw Puck for the first time but as he saw Quinn walk down the hallway with a sneaky grin on her face he couldn't think of anything better then slamming her against the lockers and taking her there and then. Some may say why not just do these acts with his girlfriend Tina, but there was something that really turned him on about cheating which he knew was bad. Allot of people wouldn't think this of the quite boy in glee club but Mike did have a wild side. In his first year of glee club he had received a blowjob from both Santana and Brittany.

Lucky for Mike, Quinn had already decided that it would be Mike who she would go after as after seeing Pucks body she knew that Mikes was even better especially after how Tina had bragged about it earlier. She didn't know what it was but cock size didn't really bother her it was six packs. She loved the feel of moving her hands over these nicely formed muscles. So she started on her mission and decided she would ask Mike to come over to her house one night when she was home alone asking if he could help her with some dance moves from glee club.

The next day in glee club it was as if her prayers had been answered, not only had Mr. Schu decided a hard dance to go with the song but he had actually paired the two together. This was perfect as she would be able to invite Mike round to her house without Tina being suspicious. She pretended to fall a couple of times and reached for Mikes crouch purposely as she fell to the ground. Mike blushed as he knew Quinn had clearly felt his bulge and from her face she seemed to be impressed by her slight smile. She got up quickly and asked Mike if he would mind coming round that night to help her master the dance moves and due to his huge crush on her he had to say yes immediately. Quinn knew she had to get to work.

They had agreed that Mike would come round that night but Quinn couldn't wait that long so she took some pictures of herself in the bathroom and sent them to Mike. He replied within the minute saying he was on his way and she replied saying to come straight into her house and up to her bedroom. After ten minutes of waiting she heard the door open and Mike running up the stairs, he burst through the doors and to Quinn surprise threw her down against the bed. This mainly came as a surprise to her as she only really knew Mike as the quiet and innocent Asian dude who's a great dancer. Quinn was only in her black lacy panties and bra but Mike pulled her panties down to expose her rosy pink folds and Quinn also learnt his tongue was also good at dancing as it darted its way around her private area. The utter shock turned Quinn on so much and within minutes she could feel her orgasm approaching. She had her hands on the back of the footballers and glee club members head and was forcing it into her to try and get his tongue as far in as possible. The sensation was also turning Mike on and his cock was now fully erect but was concealed by his tight jeans. The pain was almost unbearable but he wanted to finish Quinn off. He twisted his tongue slightly which gave Quinn a totally different sensation and pushed her over the edge forcing her to grip to the edge of her sheets like she was in risk of falling.

Quinn stayed laid down to catch her breath but Mike had to relieve the pain caused from his rock hard cock so pulled down his jeans and boxers and his dick flicked out. Quinn caught a glimpse of Mikes penis and although it wasn't as wide or long as Pucks mike did pack quite a beast. She knelt up on the bed and crawled towards him wrapping her hand around him and stroking him slowly. Mike tilted his head back in pleasure but Quinn grabbed him by the neck and forced her lips on his. This was like nothing Mike could dream of and he was in complete ecstasy but was at risk of ruining it early by exploding there and then.

He stuttered the word "Condom" which was hard from him as he was receiving one of the best hand jobs he'd ever had. Quinn reached for the drawer near her bed and pulled out a silver packing while at the same time not taking her hand off his dick. She ripped the packet with her teeth and passes the rubber to Mike who rolled it on his own dick. Quinn laid her back on her bed and Mike grabbed the bottom of her thighs and thrust into her quickly and forcefully. The sensation once again filled Quinn but Mike's dick was a bit bumpier then Puck's so this caused extra friction so Quinn didn't notice the shorter length. She started to moan and was surprised at the response she got.

"Oh yeah you like that baby, say my name!" this caught Quinn totally off guard so the only thing she did was scream his name. "Yeah Quinn I'm going to fuck you all night and it's going to feel so good." This was a total surprise to Quinn as she didn't think Mike would be this aggressive during sex because he was so quite during everyday life, but she had to admit she liked being told what to do! "Oh yeah Mike you're so big inside me" she replied in between her moans, "Shut up bitch and get on your knees I want to fuck you doggy style." Quinn just went with it and in the new position Mike's cock seemed to go in so much further.

Quinn was close to orgasm and Mike pulled on her hair and this extra force was too much for Quinn and she moaned in bliss as her orgasm hit. Mike actually came at the same time and quickly filled the condom with his hot runny semen. He pulled out of her and kissed her on the lips. Quinn wanted to turn him on more and give him something to tell the other about so she took the condom from him and drank its content. Although Quinn isn't crazy about the taste of cum she knew Tina had never done that when her and Mike had had sex.

Mike was amazed and took this opportunity to go for a shower before he left. Quinn pointed him in the direction of the bathroom and while he was gone got out her diary from under her pillow and crossed Mikes name off. This was easier then Quinn thought but she knew that Will Schuster would be her main challenge. But that girl was determined to have his dick in her hands, mouth and pussy.


	3. Sam

Quinn contemplated on how her plan was going surprisingly quite well. Not only had she been with Puck but she had also felt Mike inside of her. However she didn't want to become slack so she decided to go hit the gym which she hadn't done since she had started this whole plan, after all if she wanted to sleep her way all the way through the glee club she would need to keep her body fit and slick. However before she set off and since her mother was out she decided she would reward herself for completing two names off of her lips.

When Quinn did pleasure herself she liked to go slow and sensual because she didn't understand the obsession men had with going in and out as quick and possible, she always thought what's the rush? She slowly places her middle finger at the tip of her pussy. She stroked from the top to the bottom and felt the sweet sensation this caused. Quinn threw her head back in pleasure as she pushed her finger in slightly and felt her sharp nail scrape across the inside of her vagina. The sharp pain was pleasurable to her.

At this point she had two fingers inside of her at this point and she flashbacked to the two special nights she had just had with Mike and Puck. She loved the fact that she was back on top and that she could get any man she wanted turned her on even more. However since she first joined glee club she had dreamed of fucking Mr. Schu in his office, in her bed, in his bed and her favourite on top of the piano. There was something about him having authority over her which really turned her on and all she could think of was rubbing her hands all through his hair and over his muscular body. She built up her pace so that her fingers were sliding in and out at quite a quick pace. She moaned loader and loader until her orgasm came and made her feel like she was in heaven. Quinn was getting used to having these orgasms and could get use to having them so frequently. Mostly she was happy that she had her sex appeal back.

After a quick shower to freshen herself up she got into her gym clothes which consisted of a bright pink sports bra that was probably a size to small but she liked the way it made her boobs look bigger. She wore cyclist shorts on bottom that clung to her ass and made it look round and juicy. She drove to the gym and parked up next to a truck she knew she recognised from somewhere but couldn't think where. She shrugged it off and walked into the gym and went straight to the tred mill for a nice and easy warm up. Her hair was in a pony tail which fell down her back and bounced up and down when she ran, much like her breasts. She saw some young teenagers walk past a few times and could only presume they were checking out her ass.

It had entered her mind that she could find them and give them a quick fuck in the bathroom until someone familiar coming out of the weights room. Suddenly it flashed back where she had seen that car from, McKinley. Obviously he would be here because he must work so hard to get a body like that and it was obviously the best out of all the guys in glee club. Sam spotted Quinn as was a bit embarrassed as he had seen her running from behind and didn't know it was her and it had crossed his mind that he wanted to bend that girl over and fuck her brains out.

Quinn walked over to him to start a conversation. "Hey Sam didn't expect to see you here" she tried to seem on his level of intelligence by acting a little dumb. "Yeah I just came here to get away from Mercedes; she's been glued to the TV watching the marathon of Keeping Up with the Kardashians." Quinn laughed more than usual, trying to get on Sam's good side. "You had much success in the weights room?" Quinn asked while grabbing his arm surprised at how big they actually were. "Yeah" Sam replied nervously. "Can I ask for some advice from Mr. Gym expert? How do you get those perfect abs?" Quinn pulled Sam's shirt up slightly and running her fingers across his abs. Sam just laughed nervously and talked about some gym exercises that she didn't really care about listening too.

After they both sat down for some water Quinn went full force to get Sam into the bathroom and into one of those toilet cubicles with his shirt off and pants down. This had come as a surprise to Quinn as she hadn't thought that she would be able to cross one more name from her list. Unfortunately for her she didn't bring any condoms with her because this was so unexpected. She leant in close to him so that her breasts were pushing against his chest. "I know you and I have history but I know Mercedes isn't filling all your needs so let's head to the bathroom and just have some fun." Quinn could tell from the surprised look on Sam's face this was completely unexpected but she herself was also surprised by the fact that Sam had Quinn by the hand and was dragging her towards the bathroom.

They burst through the door and checked the cubicles which were luckily all empty. They also found a sign on the inside of the door that read "CLEANING IN PROGRESS" which Quinn stuck on the outside of the door. Then Quinn saw something that would make this event even better, a machine on the wall that sold condoms which made her question the morals of the gym but thought if she was going to use her morals mustn't be very high. She pushed Sam into one of the cubicles and enjoyed the fact that their bodies were already touching. Sam seemed nervous so she took the lead by pulling his shirt up and over his head but was glad that he leant in so that their lips would meet and kiss. Quinn once again had found herself about t have sex with a guy with a great body and about a hundred muscles which she kissed everyone. Sam pulled down her cycling shorts and placed a finger in her pussy, much like Quinn had already done earlier.

Quinn could feel him pushing his fingers deeper and deeper and could tell this wasn't the first time he had fingered a girl. However she knew it hadn't been with her but had heard a rumour it was with Rachel before he went out with Mercedes and she was on a break with Finn. Stories like these surprised Quinn at how adventurous and slutty some of her fellow glee club members were. She pushed her hands under Sam's waistband and wrapped her hands around his growing dick. From there previous relationship Quinn knew Sam had early arrival problems but was surprised at how calm he was staying. "If you even mention 'Coach Beast' one time I will be out of this cubicle before you can say 'football'." Sam laughed and Quinn took this as a hint to sink to her knees pulling his shorts down at the same time.

She took hold of Sam's hard dick in her hand and slowly entered it in to her mouth. She used her tongue to circle his shaft and then brought it back up to the tip which she knew was the most sensitive part especially by the fact Sam moaned in pleasure. She grabbed his hands and placed her hair in his grip so that none of it would get caught in her mouth. This helped her out so she started bobbing her head up and down so that Sam's penis was constantly feeling Quinn's lips all over his shaft. Then the door of the bathroom swung open and they both froze. Quinn still hand Sam's cock in her mouth so she started to suck it like a Popsicle.

"Is anyone in here?" a voice came from the door. They heard him checking the cubicles one by one; they were in the last one of five and could hear from his footsteps that he was getting closer to their stall. Quinn could see his trainers getting closer and he was on the cubicle next to them and she was sure they would get busted. As his feet moved in line with their cubicle and he started to bend down his phone went off. Quinn never felt so much relief as she saw him move towards the door and out of the bathroom as he accepted the call. Too Quinn's surprise the fact that they were nearly caught really turned her on and she could see it was the same for Sam as his dick was rock hard still in her mouth.

"I need more" Sam said and pulled Quinn up by the arms and rolled the condom onto his cock and pulled Quinn's sports bra over her head to expose her nicely round smooth breasts which Sam took one of her rosy nipples into her mouth. As he was doing this Sam entered her and Quinn wasn't surprised that like most of the other guys Sam's pace was fast and forceful. Although the fact they had walls keeping them close together it felt much better than the normal sex. They were making quite allot of noise and Sam's 9" monster was deeply penetrating Quinn that she was reaching her climax earlier than normal. Sam leant into her neck and sucked hard almost hard enough to leave a love bite but Quinn pulled away as she didn't want any evidence of their encounter.

Quinn climaxed moments later but Sam wasn't finished so he kept pumping away. She pulled him out and got to her knees once again and sucked on his ball. Sam's face showed a little bit of discomfort so she knew he wasn't into that. So she entered his rock hard rock into her mouth and sucked and bobbed harder then she had ever before. Sam was close and she could tell but she also wanted to impress him so when he did spew what felt like a litre of cum into her mouth she swallowed it all and rose seductively to give Sam a long and seductive kiss. She only realised half-way through that Sam could probably taste his own cum in her mouth but she wasn't going to stop as he probably didn't want to stop either and she had read somewhere that guys sometimes tasted their own cum for kicks.

She left the bathroom after but Sam stayed as he needed to sit down after their tiresome workout. She drove home and that night pulled out her notorious diary to cross Sam's name off. Today's events had made Quinn reconsider her plans for completing her list. She wanted to end with a bang so the guy she wanted the most she would have to wait the longest to fuck the shit out of. But who could she fuck in the meantime ...


	4. Artie and OC

Quinn decided she needed to take a week off from all of her new sexual experiences and her mum had planned a weekend away to visit her parents in Texas. It had mostly been a quiet week and Quinn had spent most of the week helping her grandparents out around the farm. She was less horny being around her family so she wasn't really on a hunt for boys. Also her grandparents were also really into church so she went most mornings sometimes by herself as she didn't want to stop her sleeping around but she did want God to be ok with it.

While she was there one morning the church was almost empty. She had her eyes closed praying but heard someone come and sit in the pew behind her. This did confuse her a bit as there was lots of empty pews all around the church but she let the thought leave her mind and got back to speaking to the big man. She was interrupted by a voice coming behind her "Hey I'm CJ wanna meet up some time?" Quinn told the guy to shush as she presumed her was just another country hick. As she left the church she put in her iPod as she strolled down the road to her grandparents farm. She was half way through her first song when someone came and tapped her on the back.

"Hey I'm sorry about interrupting your prayers it's just that I really like you and wondered if you wanted to go on a date?" Quinn rolled her eyes as she turned around expecting to see some acne faced straw chewing country boy. She couldn't have been more wrong. The phrase 'draw drop' was so appropriate at this moment. This guy was a cross between Zac Efron and Jake Gyllenhaal and his eyes were deep and brown. "Oh umm yeah that would be great ... are you free tonight?" suddenly seeing the opportunity to maybe add a name to the list in the back of her diary. "Yeah meet you outside the church at 7?" CJ asked. "That sounds great, should I wear anything in particular.""I'm sure anything will be fine!" CJ replied with a cheeky grin appearing on his sexy chiselled face.

For the rest of that day Quinn kept having naughty thoughts of her and CJ rolling around in the barn. Quinn decided that she would have to wear the sexiest underwear she brought which was a hot red matching set that pushed up her breasts which in her opinion made them look as good as Santana's post surgery. She slipped on a summery dress she had packed and put on some flats as she didn't even bother to bring heels. CJ was already at the church when she arrived and was wearing a simple white shirt with jeans and Quinn hoped she could unbutton more off those buttons to see if he also had a body that turned Quinn on.

The date went well and CJ treated Quinn to a meal in the best restaurant in town and then they sat and ate ice cream under the stars. CJ flirted with Quinn all night and by the end of their ice creams their lips were all over each other. "I want you" Quinn whispered into CJ ear. But CJ backed off which worried Quinn. "Can't we wait?" CJ asked but Quinn soon changed his mind as she kissed his neck and reminded him that she was leaving the next morning. Suddenly CJ's attitude changed completely and they soon found themselves in his barn which Quinn thought was ironic. She was surprised that her dress was off before she had a chance to even remove any items off his clothing. However CJ just stared at Quinn and she was glad that she had chosen the red underwear. She stepped back for a moment and loosened her pony tail to let her long blonde locks fall over her shoulders and down her cleavage.

She slowly walked over to CJ and started to unbutton CJ's shirt, one button at a time. Quinn felt like her prayers had been answered. CJ had honestly the best body Quinn had ever seen and she moved her hands all over it. Quinn knew this was weird but she unclipped her bra and let it fall so that her breasts were fully exposed, she cupped her breasts and pushed her hard nipples up against CJ abs which did produce a confused look on CJ's face but when Quinn started to stroke his cock through his jean the sensation soon changed until that grin returned onto his face. Quinn had decided in the past week that she was bored of giving blowjobs so she decided to get straight to the action. She pulled down his pants and his rock hard dick bounced up and slapped his abs. She slipped her panties down her leg and raised herself just over CJ.

He wrapped his hands around her hips but when she wanted to lower herself down he stopped her "What about protection?" CJ asked which showed that he was considerate but Quinn just smiled and said "Don't worry about it" as she had now been taking birth control pills for the past month. Suddenly she felt CJ inside her and was surprised at the full length of his dick. She would say he was around 10" but he was thicker than any dick she had seen or felt. She made a quick mental note to come and visit her grandparents allot more often. His pace was slow but deep and he kissed her lips, neck until her moved down to her nipples were he sucked hard. This make Quinn moan as she could feel some juices dripping onto CJ's rod.

CJ was close but he didn't want to disappoint so he flipped her over and started pushing into her hard and fast. Quinn just saw this boy thrusting into her with the body of a God and a dick the size of her arm! She felt her orgasm hit and her body shook all over to the point that she couldn't stop herself from screaming at the top of her lungs "" and she felt her pussy fill with CJ's hot cum. After a few minutes left she got up and put her dress on and after saying her goodbyes she walked down away from the barn feeling hot sticky cum drip down her leg which she wiped off before she arrived home.

She had only been back a day when her next opportunity to cross a name off her list arose. It was after glee club when she received a text from Artie asking if he could receive one of her special blowjobs. Too say the boy was a nerd she gave him credit for being so forward. She went over to his house when he told her his parents were out and found him in his bedroom. He asked if she would strip for him and she couldn't help but agree.

So she unzipped her cheerio's outfit and let it fall to the floor. Even though she had only been in town for a short time she had managed to buy a sexy little corset that she remembered to put on before the visit. She walked over to him and as he tried to speak she simply placed his finger over her mouth and stepped back into some open space. She swayed sexily as she let her hair fall and started to untie the back of her corset. She pulled the strings out and then held it so that it still covered her body.

She moved over and sat on his knee and let the corset fall to the floor and grabbed his hands to cover her exposed breasts making sure her nipples rubbed in between his fingers. Sitting on his lap Quinn could feel Artie's member grow in size and nearly fainted as she felt it, and at an estimate she knew that it was the biggest cock she had ever seen. So she slowly moved his hands south until his hands freely moved under her panties and his fingers slid into her wet and juicy pussy. He was skilled with his finger work and he was hitting all the best spots.

Before it got too much Quinn got up, completely naked, and pulled down arties pants to find his cock concealed by some boxers, however about three inches was coming out of the bottom which Artie seemed to be embarrassed about. "What's to be embarrassed about?" Quinn asked after she saw the uneasy look on his face. "Well ... it takes a lot for me to get fully hard" which Quinn replied by putting her mouth around his hardening cock. Quinn was quite embarrassed that she couldn't fit all of Artie in her mouth and he wasn't even fully hard. She needed a break so she started to give Artie a hand job. She wrapped her hand around his monstrous rod and was working her hand up and down as quick as she could. Soon Arties dick had grown to what she could only presume was its full size.

Without any hesitation she climbed on top of Artie and slammed down hard on his cock. She felt bad that she wasn't physically attracted to Artie so she actually just wanted to get out of there before his parents returned. So she did her best to make it enjoyable for Artie but was incredibly surprised as she felt her orgasm arriving really early. Just as she was about t climax Artie reached round and grabbed Quinn's nipples so that Quinn's sensation was even more intense!

Artie came quickly after and Quinn left in a hurry after kissing Artie on the forehead and thanking him for a good time. When she arrived home after Artie's she ran up to her room and pulled the diary from under her pillow. She turned straight to the pack and pulled out her pen, crossing off Artie's name in one clean swipe. She also smiled as she added CJ onto the list and then crossed it ff straight away. Quinn was enjoying her life lately and so was her pussy and the glee club member's dicks.


	5. Finn

Quinn was now going full force on her plan. She was at in Glee club bored out of her mind deciding who would be her next target, she realised that there wasn't actually that many boys left. I mean she had done Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie so the only boys she could think of was Finn and Mr Schuester, however she knew he wasn't exactly a boy he was more of a man. She hadn't really seen Mr Schu shirtless but while he was teaching her some dance moves she had definitely felt some muscles under his vest and shirt. Also when they had been doing Rocky Horror she had walked in on him trying on his gold shorts to play Rocky and even though she had got embarrassed he was facing the other half so didn't see him enter, but she did check out his ass and wished she could wrap her hand round it as she pushed him deeper inside of her.

She looked around the glee room to see if anyone was listening to Rachel explain the reasons as to why she should be cast as the lead in the revival of Funny Girl on Broadway. She had noticed Puck was also scanning the room and their eyes met. They were both sat on the back row but at different ends. Puck gave Quinn a quick wink as he started to rub his growing erection over his tight jeans. Quinn was surprised at Puck's horniness but retaliated by pushing her breasts up together with her elbows. She was worried that Rachel might catch them but she was too in to her talk that she wouldn't even realise if they got up and left, or fucked each other on the chairs. Quinn pulled her skirt up and spread her legs wide so that Puck would be able to see right up her skirt. She started to move her fingers over her clit, slowly at first to make sure that no one was looking and then entered her middle deep inside of her; she looked over at Puck who was staring at her with eyes wide open.

She noticed that he was rubbing himself vigorously and she took this as a sign to insert a second finger. Quinn knew that girls didn't masturbate half as much as boys and she had even heard a rumour that Puck did it an average of eight times a day and even knew that he nipped to his car in between class for some release. Quinn enjoyed the sensation and often caught herself on a night time letting her hands wander south before she went to sleep. She was close, and she knew that when the third finger entered that would push her over the edge. Puck's head was leant back and she was sure that if anyone looked over they would wonder why Puck was getting off in the middle of glee practise. She was even more shocked when he pulled up his bag onto his lap and pulled his dick out from inside his jeans and boxers. Quinn's draw dropped but it definitely turned her on even more and she entered the third finger in deep. Puck looked over and on seeing this started to pump at his dick. Quinn hit her orgasm on seeing this and had to bite into her cheerleader's uniform so that she didn't make it clear what she was doing.

When she pulled out her fingers she knew that licking her juices off of her fingers it would push Puck over the edge. Puck had his eyes fixed on Quinn and when she put the fingers into her mouth he squirted five hot streams of hot cum onto the back of his backpack. As the last one left the tip of his 10" dick he moaned quite loudly, put Puck was a quick thinker and covered the moan up with a load cough. Quinn grinned at Puck and sent him a quick text saying "Thanks x" while she watched Puck clean up the cum with some tissues from his bag which made her sure that he used them to jizz into when he carried out one of his eight wanks a day.

However that wasn't the only success of that glee club she had also decided that her ex-flame Finn Hudson would have the pleasure of plummeting his dick into her juicy pussy. She knew that Finn suffered from premature ejaculation but she thought that since Finn had had a few practise sessions with Santana he may be over this problem. She didn't know where and when the sin would go down but she knew that it would have to be soon, because she was getting horny for some dick.

Quinn was in luck as Puck had sent a facebook mail round to everyone saying that his mom was out of town and that he would be throwing a party round at his house that Friday, he also sent Quinn a text saying "how about round 2 of our videotaping sessions? ;)" to which Quinn had to reply "sorry Puck but it'll have to wait for some other time, I've got my eyes on a different cock this time ;)". Quinn wasn't surprised her invitation wasn't withdrawn there and then but maybe she thought Puck was excited that she was exploring her slutiness.

She got ready Friday after school and decided that she would put on a simple black dress, and by simple she meant a skin tight dress that pushed her boobs up so that they overflowed over the top of her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra and you could almost see her nipple imprints on the front of her dress. She did wear pink silky underwear and when she sat down you could see right up her skirt. She arrived at the party with Santana after they'd had a couple of drinks at her house and a quick make out sessions. Quinn liked making out with Santana because her lips were soft and she could taste cherry from her lip gloss. She let Santana feel her boob but she didn't let her hands wander down to her pussy tonight as she would need that later.

When she entered the house Finn was with his girlfriend Rachel but she had had at least 4 drinks so she knew she would be out soon enough. She waited half an hour as she circled the party until she saw that Rachel had passed out in one of the chairs in Puck's living room with Finn sat next to her looking bored. She walked over to Finn and sat on his other side. "Hey Finn what's up with Rachel?" "Nothing he replied" with a glum look on his face. Quinn reacted to this "Why the sad face then?" which Finn looked at her and his cheeks flushed red, "Well we were supposed to do it tonight but I suppose that's of the cards" he moaned looking over at Rachel whose mouth was half open and she was muttering something about the song being in the wrong key! "Well maybe I can sort you out with something" Quinn suggested as she lead Finn upstairs into Puck's bedroom which she was surprised was empty however she knew it was a good room choice as from past experiences she knew that it had a lock so they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone especially Rachel.

Quinn through a nervous Finn onto the bed and straddled him starting to rip his shirt off. "Quinn wait I'm with Rachel now" Quinn was tired of being reminded of this fact so she gave Finn a stern response. "Shut the fuck up Finn she'll never find out, now be a man and fuck my pussy" both Finn and Quinn were surprised with this response but Finn manned up and pulled Quinn in for a passionate kiss. He pulls down her dress so that her breasts popped out and he grabbed one and started to suck on a nipple. Finn's new found confidence surprised Quinn especially when he looked up at her with a cheeky grin on his face and said "Bigger then I remember". Quinn was loving the sucking Finn was doing and she hoped it would last forever. Finn then pushed his heads in between the two breasts and licked her chest in between which Quinn was surprised at how good it felt.

"I saw the video you made with Puck" Finn commented as he looked into Quinn's eyes "and all I can say is I'm going to fuck you ten times harder" which Quinn giggled at as she felt her pussy start to heat up. Finn quickly undid the zipper on her dress so that her whole body was naked except her pussy which was covered by those pink silk panties. He laid her on the bed on her back and pulled down her panties licking the line on her leg as he pulled them leaving her completely naked. He then licked back up her leg until he came to the point in between her legs. He licked her pussy for at least fifteen minutes and she hit her orgasm at least twice. She was pleasantly shocked by how good Finn was showing to be in bed and she thought it was about time that she returned the favour.

She flipped him over so that he was lying on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt, she knew that Finn didn't have the best body but after the sensation he had already put her through she didn't mind and moved down to unbuckle his pants. She liked his dick through his boxers and when she pulled them down she got a shock as she was slapped my Finn's rock hard 8" cock. She wrapped her lips around it and had only moved up and down his shaft five times by the time he said "I'm gonna come!"

Quinn used her initiative and grabbed a condom from Puck's vast selection and rolled it onto Finn's cock. She positioned herself over Finn's cock but he grabbed her and raised her so that she was on her hands and knees. He went behind her knelt on the bed and inserted himself into her from behind. This was a new sensation for Quinn and his dick reached even further inside of her. He grabbed hold of her round ass and used this to balance him as he thrusted into her at a quick pace. Quinn was in ecstasy and didn't want it to stop.

Finn was close put he wanted to be inside Quinn even more so he grabbed hold of her blonde hair that flowed down her back and held onto it tight as he penetrated into her much deeper. The mix of pain and pleasure was too much for Quinn and she climaxed with a loud moan that she was sure allot of people in the house would hear. Also she squirted some pussy juice onto Puck's bed which she laughed at thinking of the surprise he'll get later. Quinn's orgasm also made Finn's orgasm hit and he squirted into the condom that Quinn had wrapped onto his dick, however just before his last stream of cum had left his dick he withdrew from Quinn ripped the condom off and spunked all over Quinn's back. This gave Quinn a nice sensation as she felt the hot liquid drip down and off her back.

She left the party soon after and returned home as she was tired from the fucking session she had just had with Finn. Of course she pulled out her diary and crossed out Finn's name and was surprised to see that the only name left on the list was Mr. Schuesters which go her excited for what was to come next.

The next morning she checked her facebook and was surprised to see that Puck had put in the party mail "WHO THE FUCK SQUIRTED ONTO MY BED LAST NIGHT!" which made Quinn giggle as she reached for her phone. "Sorry ;) x" she replied as she got on with her day.


	6. Will

**So sorry this is late i got really busy but love writing these stories. Please leave suggestions on what you want to hear and please please please review I take all feedback onboard. Also if you want a new story please tell me but had to fit Will in because I knew you've all been waiting for him!**

After much planning and waiting for the right situation to come up the time had come for when Quinn would be able to fuck the hottest teacher she knew. Not only did she know that he had a nice body which you all know turns her own she also spied on him in the teachers bathroom and wasn't surprised to find that he was packing a snake in his trousers! Quinn grew in excitement each day as she knew that she would be riding that big cock soon. However this would need allot of preparation and it wouldn't be an easy task so she started to get her plan into action.

First of all she had to do things that she knew he liked and would turn him on, from simple things like letting her hair flow down her back to more explicit stuff like making sure he caught a glance of her juicy ass as she bent down to pick up a pencil she'd 'accidentally' dropped. She also wore her sexy bra and let him see when she leaned over his desk when asking for some Spanish help, she knew it had worked as he had to stay sat under his desk for the rest of the lesson so that the rest of the class didn't realise that he was housing a massive boner, it was so serious she saw him go to the teachers bathrooms for at least 20 minutes and Quinn presumed it was to relieve himself from his situation. Her plan was simple and would count on foundations that shed set a while ago.

The video that she had filmed with Puck and how he fucked her brains out was circulating nicely but not too out of control so that she had to sit through an intervention organised by one Rachel Berry. One evening after glee club she entered 's empty office and closed the door behind her; "Oh hey Quinn can I help you with anything, you've not seemed yourself in glee club today" this was a good sign to her as it showed that he showed her allot of attention. "I'm fine Sir it's just I'm having some trouble with a certain video." "Quinn I've told you 100 times before call me Will, what's the video you're talking about?" time for Quinn to put her plan into action "Well Will I can show you but I don't know if it's out stepping the boundaries of our relationship". "Quinn nothing you could do would cause me to think any less of you" well when Quinn heard this she was sat in the seat right next to her and was pulling out her iPhone to show him the video.

"Well this video is making its way around school of me" and with that she highlighted the video and pressed play. The first scene showed a naked Quinn on the bed sucking on Puck's massive cock, bobbing her head up and down. "Whoa Quinn what is this?" however Will couldn't take his eyes off the video. Well Quinn used this as a sign and put her hand on Wills leg and slowly moved it towards his groin as he watched the video. When she reached near the top of his leg she leaned up near his ear and whispered into it "Want to recreate it?". Shock is an understatement for the feeling Will was going through but he did his professional answer."Quinn this is not appropriate "he managed to spurt out, "Well the massive boner in your pants tells me its more than appropriate!" and with that she started to rub his cock through his trousers vigorously.

"Oh what the fuck" Will said as he ripped off Quinn's dress and pushed her against the desk. This was better than Quinn could have imagined as she felt his lips smash into hers passionately. She ripped off his waistcoat and shirt so that all that showed was his sexy and toned hairy chest. She ran her hands over it as she moaned into his mouth, while Will lowered her panties and thrust a finger into her tight and wet pussy. Quinn was relieved to be with a real sex expert as she was in ecstasy as Will fingered her and she kissed him and rubbed her hands through his thick hair. He then took off her bra with his other hand and started to caress her boob, breaking off from the kiss and bending down to suck on Quinn's nipples.

This was the best sex that Quinn had ever had and she climbed off the desk to please the man that she had always wanted, bending down to release his dick from the constraints it was under. As she pulled down his tight boxers his dick flipped up and smacked her in the chin which only made her giggle as she opened her mouth to receive the tip into her mouth. Quinn being a lover of massive cock was more than happy with Will's size being about 10" in length but massive in girth so she really felt a tight squeeze in her relatively small mouth. She spat on his cock to moist it up for the bit that she couldn't fit in her mouth so she just worked her hand up and down the remaining shaft.

Will was loving this and Quinn could taste some salty pre-cum enter her mouth, knowing that it was time for her to start riding that dick. She raised her self off the ground and Will lead her over to his office chair , he sat down so that Quinn could climb on top of him for a bit of cowgirl. She obliged and hovered over his dick before slowly etching her way downwards letting more and more of Will's dick slip into her. Will's face was pure bliss and after a few slow thrusts he judged Quinn to be ready and placed his hands on her hips so that he could be in control of the speed, and he liked it fast. Before Quinn could even complain if she wanted to she was being thrown on and off Will's dick at such a rate her g-spot felt like it was being hit 10 times a second. They fucked like this for a good 10 minutes as both teacher and student moaned out in pleasure especially as Quinn managed to orgasm four times!

However Will wasn't quite finished as he pushed everything off his desk and got Quinn to climb onto it. "On all fours" Will ordered and Quinn replied a cheeky reply of "Yes Sir" excited about the sexual experience she was in the middle of. Without warning Will started thrusting into Quinn from behind and Quinn loved doggy style as she loves to feel Will's pelvis slap into her with every hard thrust that he instigated. Quinn could tell that Will was close and with a few more thrusts she felt Will pull out and squirt multiple shots of sticky hot cum onto her back that caused Quinn to hit her fifth and final orgasm of the session.

Will collapsed into his desk chair and Quinn prepared to leave by wiping the cum off her back and getting dressed into her clothes. Just as she headed to the door Will blurted something out "Hey Quinn anytime you need that gorgeous pussy fucking you know I'm your man, anytime anywhere!" Quinn left with a huge grin for it had not only been the best fuck of her life, she would also be able to have it on unlimited demand anytime that she wanted, however Quinn wasn't the only one smiling. Will had also had one of the best fucks of his life but he had never been so pleased that he had fitted security cameras all over his office.

Quinn had now officially fucked all the guys of glee club, but she was far from being finished, she fancied seconds and who's to say she had to have her cock one at a time?


End file.
